1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information record medium such as an optical disk of a high recording density type, which is capable of recording information such as video information, audio information and the like at a high density, and which is represented by a DVD (Digital Video or Versatile Disk). The present invention also relates to a recording apparatus for recording the information onto the information record medium, and a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the information from the information record medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called LD (Laser Disk) and a so-called CD (Compact Disk) are generalized as optical disks, on which information such as video information, audio information and the like is recorded.
On the LD or the like, the video information and the audio information are recorded together with time information indicating a time at which each information is to be reproduced with respect to a reproduction start position, which each LD or the like has, as a standard position. Thus, other than a general normal reproduction to reproduce the recorded information in the order of recording, various special reproductions are possible, such as a reproduction to extract and listen to an only desirable music out of a plurality of recorded musics, a reproduction to listen to the recorded musics in a random order and so on, in case of the CD, for example.
However, there is a problem that, according to the above mentioned LD or the like, a so-called interactive and variegated reproduction is not possible in which the audience can have a plurality of selection branches as for the video or audio information to be displayed or sound-outputted and in which the audience can select them to watch or listen to it.
Namely, for example, in case of giving audience to a foreign movie on the LD, it is not possible to select one of languages to be used for a subtitle (caption) displayed on the picture plane (e.g., select one of the subtitle in Japanese and the subtitle in the original language) so as to display the subtitle in the selected language, or, in case of giving audience to a music recorded on the CD, it is not possible to select one of sound voices of the music (e.g., select one of the English lyric and the Japanese lyric).
On the other hand, various proposals and developments are being made as for the DVD, as an optical disk in which the memory capacity is improved by about ten times without changing the size of the optical disk itself as compared with the aforementioned conventional CD. However, a recording technique of the DVD capable of displaying various selection branches to the audience and reproduce precisely, certainly and smoothly the content of the selected record information as in the above explained manner, is not proposed or developed yet. Further, in the technical art of the DVD, the actuality is such that a person having an ordinary skill in this art does not even recognize the subject itself to display various selection branches to the audience, and reproduce precisely, certainly and smoothly the content of the selected record information.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an information record medium and a recording apparatus for recording record information on the information record medium, which can record the record information such that the record information can be precisely and smoothly reproduced and that variegated reproductions of the record information corresponding to a request of the audience can be performed. It is another object of the present invention to provide a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the record information from the information record medium, which can perform the variegated reproductions precisely and smoothly at a low cost.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording apparatus provided with: a signal process device for applying a predetermined signal process, such as the MPEG 2 (Moving Picture Experts Group 2) method and the like, to record information, which is to be recorded onto an information record medium, such as a DVD and the like, and is inputted from the external, to output processed record information, and for dividing control information, which corresponds to the record information and is inputted from the external, into search control information, such as DSI (Data Search Information) and the like, which is information to search a record position of the record information to be reproduced at a time of reproducing the record information from the information record medium, and reproduction display control information, such as PCI (Presentation Control Information) and the like, which is information to control a reproduced display of the record information at the time of reproducing the record information from the information record medium, to output the search control information and the reproduction display control information; a multiplex device, such as a controller, a multiplexer and the like, for multiplexing the processed record information, the search control information and the reproduction display control information outputted from the signal process device to output multiplexed record information; and a record device, such as a mastering device and the like, for recording the multiplexed record information outputted from the multiplex device onto the information record medium.
According to the present invention, the predetermined signal process is applied to the record information, and the processed record information is outputted, by the signal process device. The control information is divided into the search control information and the reproduction display control information, and these informations are outputted by the signal process device. Then, the processed record information, the search control information and the reproduction display control information are multiplexed, and the multiplexed record information is outputted, by the multiplex device. After that, the multiplexed record information is recorded onto the information record medium, by the record device.
Therefore, since the control information is recorded on the information record medium such that the control information is divided into the search control information, such as DSI and the like, and the reproduction display control information, such as PCI and the like, if the information reproducing apparatus for reproducing the record information is equipped with a buffer device, such as a track buffer and the like, having a predetermined delay time, it is possible to extract the search control information before the detected record information is inputted to the buffer device, so as to use the extracted search control information for searching the record information, and it is also possible to extract the reproduction display control information when the record information is outputted from the buffer device, so as to use the extracted reproduction display control information for controlling the reproduced display of the record information.
Thus, at the time of reproducing the record information, it is possible to reproduce the record information precisely and smoothly without the harmful influence of the time delay due to the buffer device, and it is also possible to perform the variegated reproductions on the basis of the search control information and the reproduction display control information.
In one aspect of the information recording apparatus of the present invention, the reproduction display control information includes: a plurality of selection item informations, such as color information, position information, movement information and the like, to respectively select a content of the reproduced display of the record information; and response display operation information, such as high light information and the like. The response display operation information is provided with: reproduction display operation information, such as a command information and the like, indicating an operation for the reproduced display of the record information corresponding to each of the selection item informations; and effective time interval information indicating a time interval during which a selection operation of the content of reproduced display corresponding to each of the selection item informations is effective.
According to this aspect, since the reproduction display control information, such as PCI and the like, includes the response display operation information, such as high light information and the like, it is possible to control the display of the selection item corresponding to the selection item information in accordance with the reproduction of the record information, and it is also possible to make the selection operation of the content of the reproduced display corresponding to the selection item be effective or valid for an arbitrary time interval by use of the effective time interval information.
Thus, at the time of reproducing the record information, it is possible to control the display of the selection item appropriately in accordance with the record information, and it is also possible to perform the variegated reproductions of the record information by precisely performing the selection operation of the content of the record information based on the selection item information.
In another aspect of the information recording apparatus of the present invention, the search control information includes search information, such as VOB (Video OBject) unit search information and the like, which is information to search one detection position on the information record medium, at which the record information to be nextly detected is recorded, from another detection position, at which the record information is presently detected, at the time of reproducing the record information.
According to this aspect, since the search control information includes the search information, such as VOB unit search information and the like, it is possible to obtain the search information before the record information is inputted to the buffer device, such as a track buffer and the like, at the time of reproducing the record information, so that the search of the record information to be nextly detected can be easily performed.
Thus, it is possible to perform the precise and smooth reproduction at the time of reproducing the record information.
In another aspect of the information recording apparatus of the present invention, the reproduction display control information and the search control information are recorded adjacent to each other for each partial record information, which corresponds to the reproduction display control information and the search control information and is a portion of the record information having a predetermined length respectively, and a lower limit value of the predetermined length of the partial record information is prescribed such that a memory capacity of a buffer device, such as a PCI buffer and the like, for temporarily storing the reproduction display control information at the time of reproducing the record information be minimized in correspondence with a delay time required for decoding the partial record information at the time of reproducing the record information.
According to this aspect, it is possible to bundle or gather the control information for each partial record information, e.g., for each VOB unit.
Thus, it is also possible to promote the cost reduction of the information reproducing apparatus by minimizing the memory capacity of the buffer device, such as a PCI buffer and the like, for storing the reproduction display control information.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by an information reproducing apparatus for reproducing record information, which is recorded on an information record medium, such as a DVD and the like, such that a predetermined signal process, such as the MPEG 2 method and the like, is applied to the record information. The information reproducing apparatus is provided with: a detection and demodulation device, such as an optical pickup, a demodulate and correct unit and the like, for detecting and demodulating the record information from the information record medium on the basis of a control signal, and outputting a demodulation signal; a search control information extract device, such as a system buffer and the like, for extracting search control information, such as DSI and the like, which is information to search a record position on the information record medium of the record information to be reproduced, from the demodulation signal outputted from the detection and demodulation device; a demodulation signal buffer device, such as a track buffer and the like, for temporarily storing the demodulation signal outputted from the detection and demodulation device, and outputting the stored demodulation signal; a reproduction display control information extract device, such as a demultiplexer and the like, for extracting reproduction display control information, such as PCI and the like, which is information to control a reproduced display of the record information, from the demodulation signal outputted from the demodulation signal buffer device; and a controller, such as a system controller and the like, for outputting the control information on the basis of the extracted search control information, and for controlling the reproduced display of the record information on the basis of the extracted reproduction display control information.
According to the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the record information is detected and demodulated from the information record medium on the basis of the control signal, and the demodulation signal is outputted, by the detection and demodulation device, such as an optical pickup, a demodulate and correct unit and the like. Then, the search control information is extracted from the demodulation signal, by the search control information extract device, such as a system buffer and the like. Along with this, the demodulation signal is temporarily stored and is outputted by the demodulation signal buffer device, such as a track buffer and the like. Then, the reproduction display control information, such as PCI and the like, is extracted from the demodulation signal outputted from the demodulation signal buffer device, by the reproduction display control information extract device, such as a demultiplexer and the like. After that, the control information is outputted on the basis of the extracted search control information, and the reproduced display of the record information is controlled on the basis of the extracted reproduction display control information, by the controller, such as a system controller and the like.
Therefore, since the search control information, such as DSI and the like, is extracted before the demodulation signal is inputted to the buffer device such as a track buffer and the like, it is possible to obtain the search control information corresponding to the detection position on the information record medium, at which the detection and demodulation device is detecting, so that the search of the record information to be reproduced can be easily performed. Further, since the reproduction display control information, such as PCI and the like, is extracted after the demodulation signal is outputted from the buffer device, the display control can be performed in correspondence with the timing of actually displaying the record information.
Thus, it is possible to reproduce the record information precisely and smoothly without the harmful influence of the time delay due to the buffer device such as a track buffer and the like, and it is also possible to perform the variegated reproductions on the basis of the search control information and the reproduction display control information.
In one aspect of the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the information reproducing apparatus is further provided with an operation information buffer device, such as a high light buffer and the like, for temporarily storing response display operation information, such as high light information and the like. The response display operation information is included in the extracted reproduction display control information, and is provided with: reproduction display operation information, such as command information and the like, indicating an operation for the reproduced display of the record information corresponding to each of a plurality of selection item informations, such as color information, position information, movement information and the like, to respectively select a content of the reproduced display of the record information; and effective time interval information indicating a time interval during which a selection operation of the content of reproduced display corresponding to each of the selection item informations is effective, and outputting the stored response display operation information. The controller controls the selection operation on the basis of the effective time interval information of the response display operation information outputted from the operation information buffer device.
According to this aspect, the response display operation information, such as high light information and the like, which is included in the reproduction display control information, such as PCI and the like, is temporarily stored in the operation information buffer device, such as a high light buffer and the like. Then, the selection operation is controlled, by the controller, on the basis of the effective time interval information included in the response display operation information.
Therefore, it is possible to control the display of the selection item corresponding to the selection item information in accordance with the reproduction of the record information, and it is also possible to make the selection operation of the content of the reproduced display corresponding to the selection item be effective or valid for an arbitrary time interval by use of the effective time interval information.
Thus, it is possible to control the display of the selection item appropriately in accordance with the record information, and it is also possible to perform the variegated reproductions of the record information by precisely performing the selection operation of the content of the record information based on the selection item information.
In another aspect of the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the search control information includes search information, such as VOB unit search information and the like, which is information to search one detection position on the information record medium, at which the record information to be nextly detected is recorded, from another detection position, at which the record information is presently detected.
According to this aspect, since the search control information includes the search information, such as VOB unit search information and the like, it is possible to obtain the search information before the record information is inputted to the buffer device, such as a track buffer and the like, so that the search of the record information to be nextly detected can be easily performed.
Thus, it is possible to perform the precise and smooth reproduction.
In another aspect of the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the information reproducing apparatus is further provided with a control information buffer device, such as a PCI buffer and the like, for temporarily storing the extracted reproduction display control information and outputting the stored reproduction display control information. The reproduction display control information extract device extracts the reproduction display control information at a predetermined time interval. A lower limit value of the predetermined time interval is prescribed such that a memory capacity of the control information buffer device be minimized in correspondence with a delay time required for decoding a portion of the record information, which is recorded between two successive reproduction display control informations.
According to this aspect, the extracted reproduction display control information is temporarily stored in and outputted from the the control information buffer device, such as a PCI buffer and the like. Then, the reproduction display control information is extracted at the predetermined time interval. Here, the lower limit value of the predetermined time interval is prescribed such that the memory capacity of the control information buffer device, such as a PCI buffer and the like, be minimized in correspondence with the delay time required for decoding the portion of the record information.
Thus, it is possible to promote the cost reduction of the information reproducing apparatus by minimizing the memory capacity of the buffer device, such as a PCI buffer and the like, for storing the reproduction display control information.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by an information record medium, such as a DVD and the like, on which record information and control information are recorded and from which the record information is to be reproduced by a reproducing apparatus for controlling a reproduction of the record information on the basis of the control information. The information record medium has a data structure stored in the information record medium and including: processed record information generated by applying a predetermined signal process, such as a MPEG 2 method and the like, to the record information; and the control information multiplexed with the processed record signal and divided into search control information, such as DSI and the like, which is to search a record position on the information record medium of the record information to be reproduced at a time of reproducing the record information therefrom, and reproduction display control information, such as PCI and the like, which is to control a reproduced display of the record information at the time of reproducing the record information therefrom.
According to the information record medium of the present invention, since the control information is divided into the search control information, such as DSI and the like, and the reproduction display control information, such as PCI and the like, if the information reproducing apparatus for reproducing the record information is equipped with a buffer device, such as a track buffer and the like, having a predetermined delay time, it is possible to extract the search control information before the detected record information is inputted to the buffer device, so as to use the extracted search control information for searching the record information, and it is also possible to extract the reproduction display control information when the record information is outputted from the buffer device, so as to use the extracted reproduction display control information for controlling the reproduced display of the record information.
Thus, at the time of reproducing the record information, it is possible to reproduce the record information precisely and smoothly without the harmful influence of the time delay due to the buffer device, and it is also possible to perform the variegated reproductions on the basis of the search control information and the reproduction display control information.
In one aspect of the information record medium of the present invention, the reproduction display control information includes: a plurality of selection item informations, such as color information, position information, movement information and the like, to respectively select a content of the reproduced display of the record information; and response display operation information, such as high light information and the like. The response display operation information is provided with: reproduction display operation information, such as command information and the like, indicating an operation for the reproduced display of the record information corresponding to each of the selection item informations; and effective time interval information indicating a time interval during which a selection operation of the content of reproduced display corresponding to each of the selection item informations is effective.
According to this aspect, since the reproduction display control information includes the response display operation information, such as high light information and the like, it is possible to control the display of the selection item corresponding to the selection item information in accordance with the reproduction of the record information, and it is also possible to make the selection operation of the content of the reproduced display corresponding to the selection item be effective or valid for an arbitrary time interval by use of the effective time interval information.
Thus, at the time of reproducing the record information, it is possible to control the display of the selection item appropriately in accordance with the record information, and it is also possible to perform the variegated reproductions of the record information by precisely performing the selection operation of the content of the record information based on the selection item information.
In another aspect of the information record medium of the present invention, the search control information includes search information, such as VOB unit search information and the like, which is information to search one detection position on the information record medium, at which the record information to be nextly detected is recorded, from another detection position, at which the record information is presently detected, at the time of reproducing the record information.
According to this aspect, since the search control information includes the search information, such as VOB unit search information and the like, it is possible to obtain the search information before the record information is inputted to the buffer device, such as a track buffer and the like, at the time of reproducing the record information, so that the search of the record information to be nextly detected can be easily performed.
Thus, it is possible to perform the precise and smooth reproduction at the time of reproducing the record information.
In another aspect of the information record medium of the present invention, the reproduction display control information and the search control information are recorded adjacent to each other for each partial record information, which corresponds to the reproduction display control information and the search control information and is a portion of the record information having a predetermined length respectively, and a lower limit value of the predetermined length of the partial record information is prescribed such that a memory capacity of a buffer device, such as a PCI buffer etc., for temporarily storing the reproduction display control information at the time of reproducing the record information be minimized in correspondence with a delay time required for decoding the partial record information at the time of reproducing the record information.
According to this aspect, it is possible to bundle or gather the control information for each partial record information, e.g., for each VOB unit.
Thus, it is also possible to promote the cost reduction of the information reproducing apparatus by minimizing the memory capacity of the buffer device, such as a PCI buffer and the like, for storing the reproduction display control information.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with respect to preferred embodiments of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.